


A King and his Slave

by hawa777



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawa777/pseuds/hawa777
Summary: A wise king had rescued a slave during inspection, only finding him wasn't an ordinary slave. MPREG





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title is suggestive, there won't be any smut. Like I know how to write one. Sorry for dissapointing you.

Chapter 1  
The King

 

 

It was quite a simple story to tell. King Viktor, the new king of Platina who just got coronated last year was quite bored and so he decided to visit the public market for some inspection. As everything looked so good and problem free and thus, he concluded that the inspection was over and he was about to return to castle.

 

 

It was then during his journey to return home, he decided to stop at nearby cafe before returning home. He and his minister called Chris had told the driver that they want to just walking home today so the driver can rest for a day.

 

 

"Vkusno!" The king cried in excitement. He was currently eating special carbonara pasta, the most popular dish in that cafe.

 

 

"Really, it's really delicious! This cappuccino is good too," said Chris. "Ah, Yura will definitely jealous that we eat out without him."

 

 

"Let's take out this for him. He's grumpy but in front of good food he will never reject it," said Viktor.

 

"By the way, do you know that Emerald kingdom of the East had completely down?" Chris asked. Viktor was alerted.

 

"Yeah, I heard about it. It happened 3 years ago if I remember. I heard the whole royal family was assassinated. The whole people were either killed or being captured as slave. What a sick villain."

 

"However, I heard another weird rumour too. Apparently, the Prince of Emerald kingdom was still alive but he was currently M.I.A. Nobody knows where he went. He had gone missing a few days before the assassination occurred," said Chris again.

 

And both of them were in silent.

 

"Chris, I think I'm going to feel sick. Better we finish our lunch and take out pasta for Yura."

 

"Yes, your Highness."

* * *

 

They walked through the busy street to get into the castle. As usual, the cheerful Viktor attracted a lot of people. He was favored by people due to his willingness to put people as priority. Chris hope more nobles will follow his example. In fact, since he was coronated, Viktor had established the kingdom and abolished 70% of poverty. Almost all poor people were having their own shelter and job even some of them were not that well paying. Viktor had slowly built up the establishment and boost their spirit to keep living. He was absolutely a perfect man for a king.

 

When he waas a kid, the previous king, Yakov had brought him along for inspection like he did today. That was his first nightmare. A nightmare that even Yakov can't completely wiped out. Since then, he swore to do it in place of his father. Of course not everyone, especially the nobles like his attitude as a king but like he care. He. Was. A. King!

 

As they walked, they passed through an alley. An alley was always a shortcut to everything despite its shadiness and darkness.

 

"Are you sure that you want to pass here, your Highness?" Chris asked as he was alerted for precaution. Without any soldier or bodyguard, it's up to him to protect the king until they reached their home safely.

 

"Yes, make sure there's no shady business here."

 

"Yes, your Highness."

 

The road seemed to be clear for a while until they heard a whimper. Quickly the king and his minister rushed to the scene.

 

Viktor was the firsty one who reached at the scene. He widened his eyes. The thing he just saw before him had given him sick on his stomach.

 

A few men were ganging on a naked young man. No, a young boy. He looked malnourished and bruised were everywhere on his body. His eyes looked DEAD.

 

Viktor was furious.

* * *

 

A boy named Yuri was speechless. Viktor just returned from his inspection with Chris. And for some reasons, Viktor looked a little bit of...angry?

 

"Anything happened during inspection

 

...

 

"Nah, nothing. Unless you want to count encountring a slave trader while they were on business." Viktor was smiling. That was NOT his usual smile. His eyes weren't smiling. He really did angry.

 

"So, what did you do to them?" Yuri asked again.

 

"Ah. Do you really want to know?" Viktor answered.

 

...

 

"No."

 

"Alright."


End file.
